stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
The gods awaken
"The gods awaken" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon. Plot An inspection mission degenerates when the green planet for the return of Goa'uld Synopsis The SG1 team back on the planet known as Eskal, formerly under the control of the Goa'uld Hathor to investigate the Goa'uld movement on its surface. Their arrival occurs without apparent difficulty, apparently without it or Jaffa Goa'uld inside the pyramid abandoned on the surface in the vicinity of the Stargate. The apparent calm is less when a small fleet unexpectedly appears in the orbit of the planet. Tens of Jaffa come down on the planet's surface starting a series of clashes with the Tau'ri team. Unlike previous clashes, Jaffà are much more combative and eventually the SG1 team is surrounded and taken prisoner. Capacity in the pyramid prison, are tortured in order to obtain information regarding the Earth's iris. Any attempt to obtain information fails and within several hours, however, comes the Goa'uld referenced Jaffa. Thousands of Jaffa descend on the planet ocupando the military structures of the surface and ensuring full control of the outpost, the Tau'ri unit is taken in the presence of the Goa'uld who turns out to be Khnum and his son Nesmeti. The Goa'uld looks like a new "Ra" by posing as such. The Goa'uld has come not only to regain control of the outpost Goa'uld, but also to recover the invisibility technology maintained by Hathor in its trade with another System Lord. Despite fierce interrogation suffered, none of the Tau'ri speaks, so the Goa'uld decided to examine their minds through the memory device. Despite the technology, even in this case it is found the device in question and Khnum then leaves vent frustration of his son. Unexpectedly, a Tok'ra agent puts offside Nesmeti with a shot of zat's helping the team to escape. According to information obtained by the agent Tok'ra, the Goa'uld Khnum is emerging as the same guide the Goa'uld and soon could burst a conflict whose results are not so sure, as the Goa'uld in the last few years has recovered a large number of advanced technologies that will change the destiny of future conflict in favor of the Goa'uld. Once back on Earth, the SG1 team is forced to quarantine because of a pathogen released in their bodies during interrogation. The only way to cure the disease, it is sending a second SGC team, with the aim of recovering the care in the hands of Khnum. Aziru and his team is sent to the planet where, thanks to the knowledge of the latter, they manage to steal the cure to the pathogen that has infected SG1. References Aziru, Earth, Eskal, Fai'san, Faris, Khnum, Nesmeti, Rai'han, Ha'tak, Ta'nak Note: * The planet after the death of Hathor, remained uninhabited for a few years until they did not accept again a small group of Jaffa, ostensibly rebelling against the Goa'uld. * The appearance of a small fleet Goa'uld orbit, forcing the SG1 to fight against hundreds of well-equipped and determined Jaffa. * The planet is claimed by the Goa'uld Nesmeti, sent him from the System Lord Khnum. with the aim of recovering of the invisibility this technology still in Goa'uld pyramid. * The SG1 is captured and subjected to an interrogation, during interrogation is issued a pathogen in order to retrieve information at unconscious level. * Aziru thanks to his knowledge of the planet, volunteers to recover the serum of care managing to return to the Stargate Commando without problems and without being discovered. * Eskal finally back part of the empire Goa'uld. Categoria:Episodes